Varal
Vitals Full Name & Title: Count Varal Rodrigo Mikin, Lord of Light's Watch and Wedgecrest Falls Born: 599 ATA Died: N/A Claimed Parents: Lady Alela Mikin, father unknown Home: Light's Watch, Light's Reach, Wedgecrest Falls Keep Coat of Arms: A white mongoose entwined with a winged red serpent on a field of black. The mongoose's jaws are clamped firmly on the serpent's neck. Character Web: See Varal's Character Web Background Varal was born in early December of 599 to Lady Alela Mikin - the exact date was never recorded. A bastard child, he was rescued from Alela Mikin and the Shadow District at age 10. The confrontation was fatal for his mother. At age 12, he began schooling in the arts of war to serve as a loyal guardsman for House Mikin. At age 25, after over a decade of training, he was prounced Alieron Mikin's personal bodyguard. He quickly advanced to becoming Lord Captain of the Ducal Guard of Light's Reach. Alieron was quite pleased with Varal's doglike loyalty. Upon becoming the Lord Captain, he was given the Mikin name and a family keep to go along with it. Even as a bastard, he came to enjoy the full privileges of the nobility and official membership within the Mikin Family. He was even appointed as a member of the Order of the Sheltered Flame, prior to the restructuring of the knighthood. At this point, Varal made a steadfast enemy of Tomassa Zahir, and engaged in a brief romance with Sophia Mikin. He ended the relationship with Sophia after their engagement, not wishing to pollute a Ducal line of the Mikins with bastard blood - much to Sophia's dismay. Varal was also involved in the Battle at Hawk's Aerie, where he was badly wounded and nearly died defending Sophia and others. Varal often disappears from the realm, spending a lot of time near his keep, Light's Watch, hunting bandits. Bandits have become a particularly unpleasant problem in the era after the destruction of Light's Reach. The abundance of bandits seems to be abating with the appearance of the reborn Light's Reach. Shortly thereafter, he was given title to Wedgecrest Falls. This move was supposedly to put a more martially inclined Mikin near the gaping hole recently added to the Aegis by Prince Serath Kahar. Varal was recently a victim of the latest black wildling attacks, where he was poisoned. As a result, he has been actively recruiting soldiers to form his own private army with the singular goal of revenge at some point. This unit he has christened the Torchbearers. The Torchbearers saw only one major engagement in the Battle for Crown's Refuge, where their defense of the Spire saw heavy casualties. Varal quickly took action to fill these losses and train new men. Soon thereafter, once Norran Lomasa was appointed Grandmaster of the Imperial Order of the Crown, Varal was sought out to join the ranks of the Knights. The necessary steps were completed rather quickly, and as a result Varal decided an organization such as the Torchbearers was inappropriate for a Knight to maintain. Norran gave Varal the task to create the Adventurer's Guild - a mercenary-like force of men and women looking to help the realm by assisting Knights of the Imperial Order whenever able. While much of the Torchbearers were incorporated into the Silverwatch (the House Guard of the Valoria), some were encouraged to join his new Adventurer's Guild. Description Physical Appearance: Standing 5'10", around 178 centimeters, this man could be called vaguely attractive. Darker skinned than the average citizen of Fastheld, he looks as though he might have some foreign blood in his veins. Tranquil brown eyes sit upon a proud, Roman nose. Dark brown hair, black in color unless in the sun, covers his head, uniformly cut quite short. He has thin lips, usually pressed together, giving him a pensive look. Upon his face are signs that he hasn't shaved in at least day. His body is somewhat slim, but well muscled - the veins on his forearms bulge obviously. When moving, he never rushes. Clothing: Varal usually wears black (as a Mikin), and typically is found in a simple cotton tunic and trousers or leather armor. NPCS Light's Watch *Molay Shak - Cook *Mug Wheatchaff - Combat Trainer *Teodoric Wheatgrass - Varal's Squire Soldiers: *See Torchbearers Wedgecrest Falls *To be added shortly Logs *Battle of Aerie Heights - Part I *Battle of Aerie Heights - Part IV *Flirting With Pain *Risks of Play *Commotion and Promotion *A Sheltered Flame Stirred *Feast of the Heights *The Irregulars In Light's Reach *A Lesson in Manners *Secrets in Light's Reach *Talk of Treason *They Who Search - Part I *Burning Man: Flames *Burning Man: Before the Fire *Silver Dawn: Synergy *Without Light *Welcome to the Edge *Tag! *Blood for the Fields: Day 1 *Blood for the Fields: Day 5 - The Wrong Emissary *Too Many Zahirs *When Hell Breaks Loose *Ruffled Feathers *Humble Pie Badges Rewards for Badges *2 RPVs for 10 badges Category:House Mikin category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree Varal Mikin Category:Caprice Web category:Kael Firelight Web category:Karell Mikin Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web